


Blu-ray

by gwyllion



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-17
Updated: 2009-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllion/pseuds/gwyllion





	Blu-ray

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soulan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulan/gifts).



A voice emanating from my kitchen last night:

(breathlessly) 

"Ennis? …

…Ennis... 

(gasp)

...Ennis... 

(aah)

…Ennis... 

…En? 

(sigh)

Ennis…. Come 'ere 

(wheeze) 

lil’… s… k… w… a…

(gasp) 

…You ok…? You ok…?

Shhh... shhh..."

I peek around the corner, wondering what is going on. “What are you doing?” I ask.

“Making macaroni and cheese,” replies my 13 year old son, who just arrived home from baseball practice.

“I can see that! No, what’s that noise you’re making?”

“Duh, Mom! You made me watch that part of the movie a hundred times and now I can’t get it out of my head.”


End file.
